By Your Side
by xPoisenBlackStarsx
Summary: Young girl sent to boarding school by her father  Rufus Shinra  because her mother is ill, returns home after few years later where there are a lot of surprises in store for her...  Rating may change after a few chapters :D
1. Chapter 1

Story

Chapter One

"SAY WHAT?"

"It's only for a little while, just until your mother gets better"

"I can't believe this! Of all the other options why would you send me to boarding school?"

Come on! Why does this always happen to me!

"You are going to Boarding School and that's final! It's only four hours from here!

"Fine! I give up, I'll go." And with that, she stormed off. Her father looked very distraught as if having a teenage daughter isn't enough; he was also dealing with a sick wife as well.

Sana Shinra was beyond angry; she was between punching the wall and cursing her father.

"Sana…?"

Her father knocked on her door, but refrained from going into his daughter's room.

"I'm very sorry, but I just want you to have the best. And the school is very beautiful, it is a very big and historical building"

It was very quiet until-

"When am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow, the chauffer will be here to pick you up at 10 o'clock, I have told the maid to pack the clothes that you need."

And with that Rufus Shinra didn't see his daughter until the following morning.

* * *

Sana was half asleep when there came a knocking on her bedroom door. The maid came in and told her it was time to get up.

"Rise and shine little one! You have a long day ahead of you!"

Sana got up with difficulty, she wasn't a morning person. Her hair was all over her face and she had half a mind to ignore the maid and fall back to sleep! She slowly got up and made her way into the bathroom, she took a long look at herself. The first thing she always noticed was her eyes. They were a dark purple colour which she inherited from her mother and also her long black wavy hair. Although some people said she looked a lot like her father, she thought she looked like her mother. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, when she came out, the maid was still there and had laid out some clothes for Sana to wear. After a quick thank you the maid left and Sana was alone once again. She checked her phone and noticed her friend Teri had sent her an SMS ,it read:

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey ugly!

How are yaa?

Dude where were you today, we missed you during form! I hope you're not dead or anything cause that won't help me pass Biology this year okaaay!

Write back soon! Xxxxxxxx"

If only Teri knew the news…..

She quickly dressed herself and went downstairs to see that breakfast had been laid out for her, but she only cereal and told the maid that she was leaving for half an hour to see her friends.

"Rima….?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Where is Sana?"

"She said that she was going to see her friends and will be back in half an hour Sir"

Rufus sat down to have his breakfast, only after a few minutes he saw Sana was sitting outside on the swing. After a few minutes she came back inside and told her father she went out to say good bye to her friends. She also asked how her mother was feeling, to which her father replied-

"She isn't getting better. But she also isn't getting worse."

At last 10 o'clock arrived and Sana's suitcase was inside the trunk of the car as she bid fare well to her parents, they were in the car for five minutes before she told the driver to take her to her father's office because she had forgotten her Ipod there.

She made her way to her father's office, and that surprised him.

"Sana, why are you still here!" he asked her

"I forgot my Ipod"

"Go see the Turks, Elena probably has it."

And with that she left to see her friend Elena.

She knocked on the door and saw a certain red head.

"Well, hello there Sana, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing Reno, I came to see Elena."

Reno made a face at her and she flipped him off, even though Reno was older than her by two years she always though that he had the mind of a five year old. She spotted Elena and got her Ipod then left as soon as possible to the driver before he got angry. He started driving and Sana turned on her Ipod. At least she had something to do for the next four hours!

* * *

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so please review and tel me what i should do to make it better :D **

**thanks guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"At frikkin' la-aast!" she remarked and stretched, she went out and saw her luggage already out. The chauffer took her luggage and directed her to the school. When Sana saw the school, she had to take a couple of steps back to see the whole thing. The place was huge! It was bigger than their house! It had a very old quality about it and the school was very famous because of its history during the past. The building was a stone grey colour and Sana could see there was some construction going on. The campus was magnificent! The grass was green and the trees were beautiful but the flowers were the most beautiful in that area. When she looked back at the building she saw an aging man coming towards her with a few other people with him. What Sana learn during their conversation was that he was the head master of the very old school, and was very proud of the history and the students. After their little chat the headmaster, Professor Sheibani, told his assistant to show Sana around the school.

Professor Barakat was showing Sana the whole school! It took them a few hours to get back to the dorm. The professor took Sana to all the different departments of the school and told her the times class started and finished. The students only attended class for only half of Friday and had Saturday and Sunday off. Sana really enjoyed looking through the Art department, and seeing the students' work, it was fantastic! She couldn't wait until she started, the next morning. After the tour, Sana went back to her dorm which she had to share with another girl, although they haven't met each other yet.

A few hours later when Sana was settled in, she was resting on her bed when a girl came in.

"Hello! You must be Sana; it's nice to meet you! My name's Kim!"

After the introduction the two girls got talking and learnt a lot from each other. Kim was the same height as Sana; they were both in the same year. She had tanned skin and straight light brown hair which was layered; she had the most gorgeous brown eyes and a Hollywood smile. Sana first impression of her wasn't very nice; she kept thinking that Kim was one of the mean girls, but it turns out that she wasn't. They quickly became friends and during the evening Kim took Sana out to see her friends.

Sana first thought that Kim's friends were the gorgeous girls of the school. She was right about gorgeous but not girls. Kim took her to the Usual Spot, where they all hung out. Sana was surprised. At first she thought that the three people sitting there were triplets, but no. Stood before her were three silver haired guys, one of them had long, straight silver hair and green eyes; she noticed he had a very cool personality, he was called Yazoo. Next she noticed another boy, similar to the first but instead had shoulder length silver hair and green eyes, his name was Kadaj and finally the last guy was called Loz. He was very muscular; his silver hair was short and slightly spiky. They all nodded in acknowledgment. They all were wearing their school uniform apart from Sana. To be honest, she thought Kadaj and looked very hot in his school uniform. They spent the few hours they had to get to know each other.

By 11 o'clock they bid each other good night and went to their dorms.

"They seem like really nice people" said Sana

"Mhhmmmm, they are! We have spent so much time together, and have gone through a lot of things together" Kim replied.

"We should rest up; we've got to wake up early, right?"

"Yeah, good night"

"Good night Kim."

The next morning they both woke up and got ready. Sana was fretful, she was scared of the day she had ahead of her. But Kim told her not to worry because she and Yazoo were in her first three classes, then Loz for one block and Kadaj for the last two lessons.

Their first class was English with Professor Skehal. Their teacher was quite a short woman with shoulder length blond hair and seemed to be in her late forties or early fifties. Sana, Kim and Yazoo chose a table at the end of the class while their teacher introduced a new topic.

"For the next two months, we are going to be reading Macbeth and maybe act out a few scenes if we have time. BUT also you students have to write an essay about the novel for your folio." She said. There was a loud groan from the students but they were abruptly silenced when the head of the English department came in, Professor Baccerioli. He came in only to ask the teacher if she could see the following students: Matthew Adie and Josh Christie. Apparently they've won some sort of prize.

"Hmm…. I understand why Matthew would win a prize… but Josh?" Yazoo said quietly enough for Sana and Kim to hear. Kim agreed with him. When the head left, Prof. Skehal came over to their table carrying books and then told off Kim for not wearing her tie, she told her it was in her bag and got a stern look from the teacher. They got their books handed to them and began reading with the class, each student had to read. The most annoying thing about the class was their teacher not having a clock somewhere in the room. So when they heard the other students outside making noise and heading to their next class they were overjoyed to pack their bags and leave.

Sana looked at her timetable and noticed that she had a French lesson next. She was hopeless at French and yet was placed in the highest set. She took a seat next to Yazoo and Kim next to her. After the class began, Sana knew she made the right choice because Yazoo was a God at French, so he let her copy his work! Their teacher, Madam Longdon, was a very overweight and short woman, but she was an excellent teacher, she had been teaching French at that school for thirty years. Once again Kim got in trouble because she wasn't wearing her tie; she took out her black and white striped tie and put it on while Madam Longdon watched her. Today they were revising a few things because their preliminary exams were staring in a few months, and their teacher had asked them to write an essay for the next time they had French. They had to write about what they did during their summer vacation, Kim and Sana and the majority of the class looked like they were going to cry! They had to write at least two hundred words, once they handed it and it was marked they would get it back and start learning it because they had a writing exam for it.

"Yazoo…" said Kim

"Yes?" he replied

"I despise you."

"Hmmm. I know." He replied and smirked. Sana was a little surprised but Yazoo filled her in.

"I get this at least once when we enter this room, it's because I'm very good at learning the French language and Kimberley here hates me for it, don't be surprised if I finish her essay for her." That part made Sana laugh so much and she got a warning from her teacher! At last the bell rang and signalled the end of the lesson; they had fifteen minutes for their break time until their next lesson started. The three of them waited patiently for Kadaj and Loz until they got let out of their German lesson.

"I swear that pin ball head hates me!" Kadaj said angrily, Loz showed Sana their teacher and saw that he was a very angry man.

"He was making fun of me in class today" said Loz, sadly

"Don't cry, Loz" said Yazoo.

"I'm not crying"

"Here, Sana let me tell you how he makes fun of his students"

"Kadaj: Mr. Cook: -calmly- OK, let's have a relaxed start to the lesson going over these words you did in second year, do not worry about getting anything wrong, it is going to be nice and relaxed because you did this so long ago. Now Loz you start us off…  
Loz: I don't know  
Mr. Cook: -angrily- COME ON LOZ!  
Loz: I don't know  
Mr. Cook: IF YOU DON'T GET IT RIGHT THIS TIME I'LL SMACK YOU WITH MY DICTIONARY  
Loz: I don't know"  
Loz (who came out of nowhere): "oh and then Mr. Cook does his whining voice!-  
Kadaj: Mr. Cook: -whining- Come on Loz! You did this last year, oh noo! -Puts head in hands and weeps softly-"

They all cracked up laughing while going to their usual spot.

"So… Sana, do you like this place?" Kadaj asked her.

"So far it's good!" she replied. She looked at him while he was talking to Yazoo and she felt her face go red. Kim saw her and started laughing and told her quietly that Kadaj cares way too much about his education rather than having relationships. Sana was startled and told her that "There was no way in Hell she would date him." The bell rang shortly after and they went their separate ways. Kadaj went to the Chemistry department, Loz went to Physics, Kim, Sana and Yazoo went to Biology.

* * *

**I hope you guys like that! :D**

**please rate and review and tell me what i need to do to make it better! :D thankyou!**


End file.
